Tell the Truth
by Chibi British Neko
Summary: "Miku, what's with all these rumors going around that you have a crush on Luka?" "I... like... Lu-tuna. Y-Yes, I like tuna, bye-bye Rin!" Miku has feelings for her best friend, Luka Megurine. What will happen, will she ever confess? Warning(s): Yuri (Girl x Girl/Lesbian), cussing, & a writer on crack! XD
1. My Feelings

Author's Note and Warnings (Please read!):

Here is my second Miku x Luka first ever! It's told in Miku's P.O.V. the entire time and contains one OC (Mika Hatsune, which is the woman I made up for to be Miku's mother). Contains yuri couples! Pairings: Miku x Luka, Rin x Gumi, Luka x Gakupo (Past pairing), and One-sided!Neru x Len. Don't like yuri? Don't like OCs? Don't like chosen pairings? Then don't read! XD

_Italics_ - Miku Hatsune's thoughts  
**Bold** - Mika Hatsune

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic except for Mika Hatsune. I own the fanfic idea and this is re-posted from my account on DeviantART~!

"Miku, wait up!" a cry came from behind me. I dug my heels into the mushy snow beneath me, coming to a halt a few seconds later. Twirling around and flashing my perfect smile, I came face to face with one of my friends. "Miku, what's with all these rumors going around that you have a crush on Luka?" _Ugh, why does everyone want to know if I really do like Luka?_ I groaned inwardly, struggling to maintain my grin.

**Well, you do like her and you should admit it. You're a lesbian and there's nothing wrong with being one, Miku,** another voice popped into my head. It belonged to my beloved mother, Mika. I forced myself not to growl out loud. My biggest secret (besides the one about being a lesbian and liking my best friend, Luka) was that my mom lived on inside me. I know it sounds creepy, but after that day, the day my mom died, I found I could hear her voice inside of my head. She was the one who kept me singing after her death. The one who made me the most popular teenage girl at my high school.

"Don't listen to that, Rin. They are only rumors!" I stated, giving off a fake yet believable giggle at the end. Talking about my crush to so many people made me worry. How did my secret get out? Did I have a stalker that had to know everything about me? Maybe a rival, like that stuck-up Akita girl who stalks Rin's brother, Len Kagamine, had something to do with it. Akita must've found out and told everyone just to embarrass me. If she was asking for a fight, she was going to get one! Rin sighed in disappointment.

"Ah, okay. I actually thought you were finally going to confess you were a lesbian like me. I mean, look at me and Gumi, we've started dating a few months ago and look, no one hates us for being lesbians. C'mon, just say it, it'll make you feel better!"

"Rin!" I shrieked as she inched closer. I meant to run off, but instead, I fell into the snow and landed on my butt. The blonde girl laughed at me before plopping down right next to me.

"Hey, don't worry, Luka's a bisexual and broke up with Gakupo last week. Miku, take this chance, Luka is finally open!" My heart rate increased rapidly as I thought about the sexy, deep-voiced, pink-haired female. She had an admirable set of boobs compared to my nearly flat chest.

**Honey, just say it. Even if you turn out as a bisexual or a lesbian, I'll still love you. I'm proud of you, Miku,** Mika encouraged softly. Even though it was freezing cold outside, my face was very warm. Rin noticed and smirked.

"Please don't lie to yourself anymore, it's becoming really apparent."

"I... like... Lu-tuna. Y-Yes, I like tuna, bye-bye Rin!" I stammered, leaping onto my feet and dashing away. I ignored Rin's yells for me to come back. I just couldn't take it, I knew I liked Luka, but I just didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to embrace the idea that I was a lesbian. Since I'm so popular, people would expect me to find a handsome guy and make babies with him. But it isn't like that. I love a woman and two women can't make a baby. Rin and mother think it's easy, but it really isn't!

[Time Skip]

When I returned home, I ran passed my father, entered my room and locked the door. I flung myself onto my bed and hugged my pillow, clutching it tightly into my chest. I held back tears and bit my lower lip until it drew some crimson liquid otherwise known as blood.

**Honey, stop it, please. Don't hurt yourself, it hurts me to see you so upset!** My mother wailed. I shut my eyes tightly, mad at the world for taking away such a caring woman. What did my mom ever do wrong to lose her life? What did I do wrong?

_Mom, I know I have a crush on Luka, but it isn't as easy as you are trying to make it seem! I can't just confess to her, this will affect her life as well. I like Luka enough that I don't want to do anything that might hurt her!_ I cried, wiping away a single, lonesome tear. My mother started to laugh, which ticked me off. It wasn't funny at all!

**Is that why you're so worried, dear? I've seen Ms. Megurine from your eyes, she seems like a pretty strong young woman. I'm sure she can handle people that are rude.** I blinked a few times and stopped to think about it. My mother was right, Luka did appear like a woman that wouldn't care what crap others thought about her. I smiled a little, maybe I had a sliver of a chance of being with my crush. **That's the spirit!**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I jumped, my gaze starting to concentrate on my window. A pink-haired young lady stood there, her ocean-blue eyes looking into mine. I gasped loudly, what was she doing here?! I got off my bed and dashed to the window, unlocking it before opening it.

"Er... come on in, Luka," I murmured shyly, taking my eyes off of her. I felt something in my stomach, like butterflies that had been in there for so long finally took off and started to fly. After Luka managed to get inside, I partially closed the window. I opened my mouth to ask her why she was here, but no words flowed out. To me, that was strange. I've always been able to talk when I've wanted to, but now I couldn't. I was in a new and frustrating situation that I've never experienced before.

"Hello, Miku. My apologies for suddenly coming here, I don't intend to stay very long," Luka whispered politely, remaining standing while I sat comfortably on my bed. I was positive that my face was as red as CUL's hair. But hearing her voice, darn, I couldn't control myself...

"T-There's no need to be so formal, Luka. We're teens, not adults yet. Um... have a seat if you like." I continued to look away, trying to hide my face. As the other teenager sat down, my mother started to speak again.

**Mhmm, you have a good taste in women, dear. Ms. Megurine is so kind and polite, but serious when she needs to be. I'm glad you've taken a liking to this young lady.** If possible, my face got even redder. But I was happy at the same time, at least my mom approved. But what about my dad and the rest of my family? Would Luka even become my girlfriend?

"Thank you. Anyway, I've come to talk to you about a certain rumor that is flying around school. I'm sure you've heard about it by now, right?" I slightly moved my eyes so I was looking at her again. Her eyebrows were knit close together, showing how serious she was. Shakily, I dipped my head. "Good. Now, is that rumor true?"

_What?!_ I shouted mentally, shocked by the question. My eyes flew open and I was my attention was completely back on the other person in the room. Why did she want to know? Would she slap me if I told her yes? Would she do nothing and just leave? Or... would she admit she liked me too? Luka grabbed my hands and squeezed tightly.

"Is the rumor true, Miku? Please, just say yes or no!" Luka pleaded, her voice quivering. This was the first time I've heard her sound like this. Sounding like my answer would choose her fate. Was I suppose to lie or tell the truth? I was raised to always be honest, but every once in awhile, I slipped in a tiny lie. A small lie, one that wouldn't hurt anyone. But this was a very important matter, so if I lied, I could hurt someone else's feelings. But if I was honest, I could also hurt them that way. So, I chose to tell the truth, I needed to get the secret out of me anyway. I didn't want to be a coward anymore, I wanted to stop lying to myself. The day I met Luka Megurine, I formed a crush on her that only grew bigger and bigger as life continued onward.

"Yes, I like you, Luka. Ever since we've met, I liked you." With each word, my voice grew stronger and more confident. There was a pause of awkward silence. So, this was it? This was how I was going to get rejected, by silence?

_Please, at least say you don't like me, I can't handle this quietness!_ My mind sobbed as my eyes begun to water. I closed my eyes, I just couldn't look at her anymore. What I didn't expect was to feel something soft and warm on my lips. It was very welcoming, so I accepted it. I opened my eyes again, only for my heart to grow wings and soar. Luka was kissing me! That meant she liked me as well! I kissed back, my body slowly losing the numbness from the shock. After a few seconds, Luka pulled away in need of air. I was sitting in her lap, panting softly, a happy gleam in my blue eyes.

"I like you too, Miku," she confessed with that never-annoying husky voice. She was quite popular in high school. Many people have asked her out, but the only one that she dated was Gakupo. "What about Gakupo?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I flushed, realizing I must've said she dated him out loud.

"N-Nothing!" I lied, looking away. Luka laughed suddenly, which startled me.

"Speaking of Gakupo, I broke up with him because of you. I knew I liked you before I started dating him, but I thought we'd never go out because I was afraid you didn't like girls. After a few months, I realized that Gakupo and I weren't going anywhere and so I broke up with him. Then I heard the rumors about you liking me and my hopes went up, that's why I came here," the pink-haired vocalist explained, the edges of her lips going up to form a grin.

"I'm glad you came, then. I was so nervous that you didn't like me," I giggled, placing my head on her chest. Silently, she entwined her fingers into my aqua-colored hair. I sighed, wishing that I could freeze time and stay with Luka like this forever. It felt as if the world was finally at peace when we were together.

"Miku, I have to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I got off of her and watched as she walked over to the window. She opened it and left. I watched her shadowy-figure until it vanished into the snow. I hoped she got home alright, it appeared that it was starting to snow heavier. I closed the window and crossed to the other side of my room, sitting back down on my bed. Luckily for me, my mother didn't say anymore and let me fall asleep. My dreams were very tranquil that night, my first kiss with Luka replaying non-stop in my sleep.


	2. Best Friends or Girlfriends?

**_~Author's Note~_**

_Well, I'm back from the dead~! I decided I would come back, so today is my first day back after who knows how long I've been gone! XD_

_Anyway, due to the awesome reviews I've gotten, I've chosen to continue this fanfic. Excuse me for any mistakes, it's been awhile since I've written anything. I'm getting back into writing thanks to an RPing site and school, so hopefully it isn't that bad (plus I got Word 2013 to help me XD). Oh yeah, I plan to update the summary and possibly make a few tweaks on the chapters as I go along. Lastly, I might still be not that active thanks to school, my laziness, and I'm into a lot of other things. Now, here's chapter 2, enjoy (hopefully XD)~! ;3_

When I awoke, my immediate thoughts were about the night before. Did that really happen? Or did I just imagined what I wished would've taken place last night? Unconsciously, I let my fingers touch my lips. They were still warm and tasted like tuna- Luka's favorite food.

T**hat really did happen. I'm so proud of you! **Mika's words confirmed the kiss. **Ms. Megurine and you make such an adorable couple! **Once again, my face turned tomato red.

_M-Mom! _I stuttered inwardly, getting off of my bed. _How embarrassing! _I hurried towards the bathroom, knowing I had school today. My mother giggled, but became silent after teasing me. I hopped into the shower and rotated the knob to turn on the water.

"C-Cold!" I shrieked as the icy droplets hit my skin. I shivered, waiting for the water to become warm. When it did, I sighed and begun scrubbing with a light blue body poof. I was clean in no time and reached for my fuzzy blue towel, wrapping it around my body. I brushed and towel-dried my long hair before dashing back into my room to get my school uniform on. I beamed as I put it on, I looked like a cute sailor girl from anime! I quickly tied my hair into my usual pigtails and ran outside, but not before saying "see you later" to my father. As I skipped cheerfully to school, I heard a motorcycle's roar from behind.

"Miku!" My eyes widened as I heard her voice. I turned to see the beauty I kissed the night before.

"Luka, good morning!" I chirped, waving gleefully. I stopped walking and waited for my best friend to catch up. Wait, were we best friends now? We kissed, and as far as I know, best friends don't kiss. Should I ask the pink-haired female about our relationship? Luka stopped driving when she reached my side.

"Get on," she ordered, to which I obeyed. I sat behind her and wrapped my arms lightly around her neck so I wouldn't choke her.

"Thanks for the ride to school!" That's when I noticed she wasn't wearing her black-and-pink backpack. I was about to question where it was before she replied,

"Who said we were going to school?" With that, she begun to drive really fast. _Huh?! _I shouted mentally, wondering where she was taking me. She must've known I was confused. "Don't worry, I'm just taking you to my house."

"Oh." I've never been to Luka's house, I simply never asked about going. Whenever her family was mentioned, she would become hostile. If it was that bad talking about them, I didn't want to meet her family. But now, I'm very curious. Would I meet her family? Surprisingly, her house wasn't too far away from mine, just a few blocks. It was in walking distance. She parked inside of her garage, telling me to wait by the front porch. As I stood there, I felt myself sweating from nervousness. Did Luka's family know we kissed? Did they know we like each other? Finally, the door opened and Luka was standing there.

"Come in, make yourself at home." I nodded gratefully, freezing from the winter's cold. I walked inside and took off my black boots, placing them on black-and-white checkered tile flooring. When I noticed she had a fireplace, I walked over and sat down, crossing my legs. I placed my hands in front of the fire, letting them warm up. When I decided they were hot enough, I rubbed my hands on my cold arms.

"Ah~! It feels so nice~!" I purred softly. Luka smiled and sat beside me. Should I ask her now? "U-Um, Luka, what kind of r-relationship do we have?" I asked, blushing once again.

"Hm… well that depends if you answer my question, I suppose," she pondered, looking at me.

"O-Oh, what's your question?"

"Miku Hatsune, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I knew my cheeks were turning redder without even looking at a mirror. My answer was quite obvious to myself, I knew I wanted to be with Luka.

"Yes!" I cried, tackling my former best friend to the ground. Between us, it was official we were girlfriends. But the world didn't know yet. I looked at her face, which I vowed to always remember. Her face was a rosy-pink and her blue eyes sparkled with love and bliss. I don't recall when, but we were soon attacking one another's lips. "Mhmm~!" I moaned as she slid her tongue into my mouth.

"Miku~," she managed to mumble through my lips. Hearing her voice like that turned me on, but it was too early to do something naughty like that. Reluctantly, I gently pushed away my lover. I knew I wanted more, and she knew I wanted more, but I couldn't do that. Not yet, anyway. Her passionate kisses left me hungry, however, I succeeded to contain my instinctive protests. Like me, Luka begun to realize what happened. "S-Sorry, Miku! I don't mean to make you do anything you don't want."

"It's alright…" I trailed off, not sure what to say… what to do. We were skipping school, but we weren't doing anything except staring lustfully into each other's eyes. "Um... do you want to go on a date, Luka?" Her face brightened up at the very thought of going on a date.

"That sounds simply lovely! Where to, Miku?"

"Uh… how about that cosplay café downtown? Right now, the waitresses are dressing up as characters from Lucky Star!" I cheered enthusiastically as my girlfriend instantaneously agreed. My perverted mind started to think about cute, petite girls wearing adorable school girl outfits. Miyuki has enormous breasts, but they couldn't compare to my Luka's! As we rushed back outside, a flash blinded me and I slipped downwards. Before I can touch the ground, Luka caught me and held me in her arms. I blushed and looked down at my hands, my fingers interweaving. I was secretly glad I was in the pink-haired woman's arms.

"Neru!" I flinched at Luka's shout, not expecting her voice to be so loud. I squeaked and slipped out of her arms, but not before another flash.

"Ouch!" I wailed, caressing a massive bump on my head. I saw Luka dash out into the front yard, chasing after a yellow-haired teen. I recognized her as Neru Akita, my rival- no, my biggest hater. She had no gift in singing and I did, so she despised me for the talent I received from my mother.

"Muhahaha, what is everyone going to say at school when they see these pictures? Miku and Luka are lesbians, how revolting!" Neru chuckled sinisterly, waving her phone in the air. Her eyes widened as she noticed Luka was coming after her. "D-Damn it, stay away from me, Megurine! I'm not a lesbian, go back to your beloved Miku!" She started to run away, but was mercilessly tackled to the ground. Luka grabbed the cell phone from her and deleted both pictures.

"Akita, get the hell away from my house." Luka stated calmly, though her blue eyes flashed with irritation. She slowly cracked her knuckles when Len's hugest fan didn't move.

"Shit!" Neru snarled, pushed herself off the ground and bolted out of the yard. She remembered to grab her precious cell phone before leaving. While running away, she turned her head to look back at us. "Don't think this is the last time you'll see me, okay?!" she yelled, fleeing from our sight. I had stared the whole time at Neru while she left that I didn't realize Luka offered me her hand.

"T-Thanks!" I accepted gratefully and she helped me back onto my feet. I dusted off my uniform, when I finally realized that I couldn't go out yet. "Luka, I can't go out in my uniform, they'll know I'm skipping school!"

"Yes, that's quite a problem." She dragged me inside and allowed me to keep my backpack in her room for today. Also, she let me borrow some of her clothes- a simple pink t-shirt and black skinny jeans that had silver gems encrusted on it to create the form of a butterfly on the back pocket. While I changed, she went back out to start up her ride.

"Cute~!" I uttered, my eyes sparkling with delight. I skipped back outside, where my sexy girlfriend awaited me. She was leaning on her motorcycle, her hands hidden in her pockets.

"Ready?" she inquired, getting onto the two-wheeled vehicle. I nodded and sat behind her once again. She was driving to the café while my head was lying on her shoulder. Slowly, my eyes begun drooping and the world faded into blackness.


End file.
